The present invention relates to a clothes cover which is conveniently portable together with clothes enclosed therein.
Such clothes cover is usually used for convenient conveyance of personal clothes.
Prior art to the present invention is disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 1981-125725 of the applicant common to the present application.
This prior invention is illustrated by FIGS. 6 and 7 of the accompanying drawing. Specifically, a bag 40 made of resin film or the like is provided at vertically opposite ends with respective bars 41, 42 and clothes 44 are suspended within the bag 40, as shown by FIG. 6. Then, the bag 40 is folded in two together with the clothes 44 enclosed therein and thereby the upper and lower bars are brought into engagement with each other, as shown by FIG. 7, so that this assembly may be conveniently carried with a grip 43 formed on one of the bars 41 or 42.
However, according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 1981-125725, the bag tends to become inflated i.e. bulges, during conveyance, since the bag is held in its folded position only by mutual locking of the upper and lower bars.
Furthermore, the locking force is insufficient to maintain the upper and lower bars mutually locked to each other during conveyance.